Varrock Diary
The Varrock Diary is a set of achievement diaries relating to Varrock and its surrounding area, released on the 5th of March 2015. Players can begin the Varrock Diaries by speaking to Toby, who is located just south east of the centre of Varrock. He also awards players the Varrock armour for completing easy, medium, hard and elite tasks. To complete all of the tasks, players will need the stats shown to the right. Players must complete the easy task set in order to claim rewards from medium, hard or elite task sets. Easy You will also need 50 Museum Kudos. Rewards *Varrock armour 1 *1 Antique lamp worth 2,500 experience in any skill above 30 *15 battlestaves from Zaff every day for 7,000 coins each *Skull sceptre will now hold up to 7 charges. ;While worn *10% chance of mining 2 ores at once up to coal (also works for clay with or without bracelet of clay). You gain xp for both ores mined. *10% chance of smelting 2 bars from 2 ores simultaneously up to steel when using the Edgeville furnace. Medium Rewards *Varrock armour 2 *All easy diary rewards *1 Antique lamp worth 7,500 experience in any skill above 40 *30 battlestaves from Zaff every day for 7,000 coins each *Ability to switch the Varrock Teleport destination to the Grand Exchange by right clicking the spell icon in the Spellbook interface *Skull sceptre will now hold up to 9 charges. ;While worn *10% chance of mining 2 ores at once up to mithril, except in Motherlode Mine (also works for lovakite and clay with or without bracelet of clay). You gain xp for both ores mined. *10% chance of smelting 2 bars from 2 ores simultaneously up to mithril when using the Edgeville furnace. Hard Rewards *Varrock armour 3 *All medium diary rewards *1 Antique lamp worth 15,000 experience in any skill above 50 *60 battlestaves from Zaff every day for 7,000 coins each *Access to the Cooks' Guild bank. *Skull sceptre will now hold up to 12 charges. ;While worn *10% chance of mining 2 ores at once up to adamant (also works for clay with or without bracelet of clay). You gain xp for both ores mined. *10% chance of smelting 2 bars from 2 ores simultaneously up to adamant when using the Edgeville furnace. Elite Rewards *Varrock armour 4 *All hard diary rewards *1 Antique lamp worth 50,000 experience in any skill above 70 *120 battlestaves from Zaff every day for 7,000 coins each ;While worn *10% chance of mining 2 of any ore including Amethysthttps://twitter.com/JagexEd/status/878291992421081088 (doesn't work at Motherlode Mine, on gem rocks, or while Blast mining). You gain xp for both ores mined. **Note: If this effect happens when you get a gem roll instead of an ore, you will get 2 rolls on the gem table. *10% chance of smelting 2 of any bar from 2 ores simultaneously when using the Edgeville furnace. *Acts as a prospector jacket in terms of full prospector outfit set xp bonus but does not count as a prospector jacket to fulfil the Falador Diary's hard task of entering the mining guild wearing full prospector.